The First Time
by Roma Blackadder
Summary: The fist time Santana and Brittany kissed. A bit of sentimantal Brittana.


**The First Time**

I've always been talented at getting it on. I've just had a knack for getting who I want, when I want it and how we do it. I've been with every half-decent guy in McKinley, it's probably me that put them where they are today. There's only one problem, when I don't get it, I get grumpy. I know I'm a super-bitch anyway, and it's fun, but when I mean grumpy I mean that I could take out everyone from Lima Hights Adjacent and then probably fuck up the rest of Ohio as well. No one dares to come near me then, except Brittany.

Brittany's my best friend. We sort of drifted towards each other and ended up sticking. I suppose it's because she's the only one close to my track record with men, in fact, we're pretty evenly matched. She always knows just what to say or do to make me feel better, well, she doesn't know because she doesn't know anything – she just does it anyway.

"There are no hot guys anymore."

"What about Puck? You guys were getting it on just the other day…" Brittany has a point but it's rule number one in my book never to return to them while they could want to get attached.

"He's not as great as he thinks he is" I bitch.

I haven't had a fuck for at least 3 days and I'm starting to get in that mood. That's why I invited Brittany over, sooner or later she'll say or do something that'll keep me occupied for a while.

"Why do need sex all the time, Santana? It's like you eat it or something." She says in her cute, thick voice.

"I'm like a lizard. I need something warm beneath me or I can't digest my food."

"Oh. Okay" she said smiling as if she understood. She has a habit of doing that; it gets her by most things because she doesn't want everyone to think she's stupid. I always see through it though.

Whenever I look at Brittany I know that our friendship is something special. It just feels really right. We're so close that sometimes I feel like I love her, but I know I don't because I don't swing that way. I mean, I can't, right? I've been with so many guys that it's impossible for me to be a lesbian. Is it? I've never been with a girl. It's now that I notice Brit. She actually looks rather good. I mean, if I had to be a lesbian, I'd be with her.

"Hey Brit, do you want to play a game?" I know this is sort of tricking her but I just want to see what it's like.

"Sure!" she replies, climbing on to my bed.

She sits cross-legged in front of me. I tell her it's wrong for the game and get her to sit on her feet. I do the same, I think it's easier that way.

"We're going to play Nervous, have you played it before?" I know she hasn't so I explain the rules to her. I'm going to touch her and when she gets nervous she has to say "Nervous".

"Got it?"

"I think so…" she looks a little puzzled but she goes along with me anyway.

First I place my hand on her knee, and then I look at her face. She's wearing that blank expression she does so well so I start pushing my hand up her leg, never taking my eyes off her face. She looks as calm as she did when I started but I'm starting to feel the heat. I slide my hand up to her waist, pulling myself closer. Then up to her tit. I get up to the neck line of her top, my hands feel cold and clammy compared to her soft, warm skin.

"Still not nervous?" She shakes her head, swishing her golden ponytail around. "Then maybe we should kick it up a notch."

"Kiss me" I command, or at least tried to.

Brittany blinked, like she was processing the information. Then she started to lean in. I started to panic, why did I even say that? I don't want her to kiss me … that much. I don't need to know what it feels like. I'm definitely not a – woah. Her lips press slowly against mine, my heart starts beating so fast that I'm sure she can hear it. I close my eyes, not wanting it to stop. But then it does.

"Nervous yet, Santy?" she chimes. I've lost the power of speech, I better say something quick or she'll think I'm chicken.

"Nuh-uh." That's all I could manage.

"Me neither" she says smiling that innocent smile. "So I guess I need to try again."

This time she kisses with a bit more force, pushing me back on to my pillow. I arch up so I can make full body contact with her. She tastes like her lip-smackers, bubble gum. She likes it because it's pink. This is nice, nicer than I thought it would be.

"Mmmm, sweet lady kisses" Britt hums. She summed it up perfectly, she always does. I love it. Fuck it, I love her. I love everything about her. She is everything that's good in the world condensed in to one single person who makes my world yellow when the rest of the time it's grey. She is, in her words, a unicorn. I'm not but I will do anything to make sure she can shine as bright as she can, anything she asks me and I will do it.

_A year later, in the choir room_

"Sex isn't dating, if it was then Santana and I would be dating." Brittany declares.

God, sometimes I wish it was…


End file.
